Take your Medicine!
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: Kakashi is severely wounded and brought to the hospital where sakura is in charge. Find out what happens when the copy-nin utters two words that awaken something deep within Sakura. KakaSaku/ One-shot, Lemony goodness. Please read and review! *puppy eye*


Warning: This is a one-shot that will contain lemon. And I'm not a big Sakura fan. I have been warming up to her after the time skip but I absolutely hate her in the first season of Naruto. Despite that I got sudden inspiration for this one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

Take your medicine!!!

Sakura walked down the hallway of the hospital staring down at the chart in her hands. The medic-nin gave a short sigh and picked up her pace. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a doctors coat. Yes, when not on a mission Tsunade had ordered her to oversee patients at the hospital. And seeing as Naruto was off training with Jiriya again and Sasuke still gone, she couldn't go on a mission even if she wanted to.

Outside the room of her most needy patient Sakura gave another sigh and opened the door gently. With a bright smile she walked over to the bed and looked down at the little old woman. "Hello, how are you doing today Mrs. Sumiko?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Your late! I'm hungry and my bed-pan needs cleaned! I'm cold and need fresh air! AND someone didn't come by with my fresh flowers yet!" The old woman went on ranting and ranting and Sakura had long tuned her out. Automatically Sakura went around the room fulfilling whatever requests she could and sent for a lower nurse to clean the bed pan and bring her a fresh bouquet of flowers. The entire time Sakura was just hoping that the old lady would croak already.

"Is that better Mrs. Sumiko?" Sakura asked wiping the few droplets of sweat from her brow. The old lady glared at the doctor and folded her arms across her saggy chest. "I'm still hungry." Mrs. Sumiko said and pouted. Sakura held back the reply she wished she could give and instead smiled at the old bag. "After I finish checking up on you I will send someone up with your dinner."

Fifteen long minutes later Sakura shut the door behind her cutting of the shouts still coming from the room. Oh how Sakura wished she could just pull that woman plug and end both their suffering… Putting the chart in the holder by the door she headed back downstairs to acquire her next chart.

The elevator was always slower when you were in a hurry. If she could get two more patients done she could go home for the day. Sakura clicked the elevator button for the first floor over and over as if that would speed it up. "Haruno Sakura-sama, please report to emergency room four immedietly. Again, Haruno Sakura-sama, please report to emergency room four immedietly." The announcement was even louder in the elevator.

Sakura quickly pressed the button for the fourth floor all thoughts of going home early bursting into flame. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sakura flew out of them quickly heading in the direction she was summoned.

Outside the room were Sai, Shizune, and a black ops team. "What is it? What happened?" Sakura asked coming into ear shot. The black ops team quickly dispersed and Sai turned to leave as well, feeling uncomfortable and with nothing to say. Sakura was left outside the emergency room with Shizune and the look on her face told her it was bad, really bad.

"It's Kakashi-san…" Shizune didn't seem to be able to finish. Sakura didn't need an invitation and quickly pushed the revolving doors wide open and rushed into the room. She tried not to panic and keep a level head in order to do her best in the situation.

Kakashi was lying on the bed, blood everywhere, and surrounded by doctors and nurses. When Sakura saw Kakashi on the bed in such a battered state something inside roared to life and she took charge of the situation. Sakura gave out orders like free samples at a grocery store. Soon everyone was exhausted and following the superior medics orders promptly.

Time passed and Sakura had Kakashi stabilized. The woman fell back in a chair panting heavily. Everyone left in order to go help other patients seeing as Sakura did most the work and they were merely in her way. Kakashis' former pupil watched him closely. He was still unconscious but she was able to stop the bleeding and repair most of his broken or fractured ribs.

Kakashi had been really beaten up and if Sakura wasn't the medic she is now, he would not have made it. His wounds were so severe that he wouldn't have even been able to make it till Tsunade arrived. Sakura shut her eyes and for the first time, thanked Kami that she had the skills to be a medical ninja.

Time slipped past and Sakura soon found that her eyelids were getting heavy. She couldn't leave though, worried that something bad could happen, or that he might wake up alone. Before she knew it she had pulled her chair up next to him and sat down, placing her hand gently on his forehead to check his temperature. He had a bad fever and his face was clammy with sweat.

Sakura stared down at his masked face and pondered what his face looked like underneath. She wanted to pull his mask down and peek at it, even if only for a second. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't take advantage of a wounded man.

That thing that had woken inside her stirred and she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. The man gave a pained groan and Sakura snapped out of her revere. His eyes were still closed meaning he was still unconscious, but he was in pain. Sakura stood slowly and walked over to a large basin of water on the bedside table. In it was a small sponge.

As carefully and gently as she could Sakura came over and cleaned her ex-senseis' face. Sakura slid the blanket down the man till it rested over his feet. His shirt had to be removed earlier to get to some of his wounds so Sakura proceeded to wash his chest.

Sakura could feel her fingers tingle and her cheeks burn as she looked down at the perfection of Kakashis' toned abs and chiseled chest. His shoulders too were magnificent as she continued on to those, then his muscled arms. Kakashi truly had a wonderfully seductive body, complete in its perfection. Even the many scars that covered it could be considered sexy.

Quickly pushing those thought from her mind Sakura replaced the blanket over him and went down to his feet. She removed his sandals and placed them on the floor. His feet were very dirty so she washed them as well.

"That tickles." A soft voice that was easily recognizable said. Sakuras' head snapped up. Kakashi was awake and looking down at her. Despite his joke he had a pained look on his face. With a gentle smile Sakura finished cleaning his feet and returned the sponge to its basin. "How are you feeling?" She asked coming to sit back in her chair.

"Do I have to answer?" Kakashi asked as he watched his ex-pupil. She was so close to him, much closer than she had been in years. The man looked away from her. Sakura stifled her hurt whimper when the man so pointedly looked away from her. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve the cold shoulder.

"You didn't answer the question Kakashi-san. I am currently your doctor unless you would like me to go get you another?" She stated adding in a question that she wanted the answer to more than his status report. "I'm fine." He said looking up at the ceiling, sure he had hurt her feelings, it was clear in her voice.

Sakura was just about to yell at him, her temper rising, when she felt his heartbeat slow. He had fallen asleep. She sighed and stared at the attractive man. Like earlier Sakuras' body seemed to move of its own accord as her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. Touching him made the thing in her stomach go wild and she found that she wanted to do more.

She was on her feet and her face was inches from his before she realized what she was about to do and pulled back. How embarrassing! She was about to kiss him! Her heart pounded and her head spun. No matter how embarrassed she was she wasn't ashamed of it and that confused her. Deep down she wanted to kiss him. Deep down she was angry that she stopped.

Kakashi stirred in his sleep again and Sakura looked at him worried. This really wasn't the time to be thinking about that stuff. He was injured and she had to take care of him. His eyes fluttered open and his breathing hitched. He jerked upright and groaned loudly in pain.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled getting up so fast she knocked her chair over. She moved to his side in one fluid movement and lowered him back to his bed. He didn't say anything and just stared at the ceiling panting. "What happened?" Sakura asked. His eye slowly moved to hers. Relief flooded his body and his breathing returned to normal. It was just a nightmare. "Y..Your ok." He whispered before turning his head again.

Being the brightest kunoichi Sakura understood right away what those two little words meant. For the third time her body moved on its own as she grabbed his face and turned it to hers, smashing her lips down onto his mask where his lips should be.

Kakashis' one eye stared in shock as the subject of his secret affection made a move on him. Not just a move either, but a full blown sexual advance. Sakura didn't stop right away either. Her lips moved over his covered lips hungrily and he found that he was responding.

He had hid his feelings for a very long time. Kakashi knew it wasn't right for a teacher to love a student more than just as a caretaker or overseer. But he did, Kakashi has loved Sakura for a very long time and has hid those feelings for a very long time.

Sakura pulled back and looked down at Kakashi and turned with a blush painting her cheeks. "I was…just checking your temperature!" Her excuse was poor. "I may not be a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that my lips won't tell you my temperature." Kakashi countered. She turned on him about to yell at him to shut up when her lips connected with his again.

Kakashi had sat up and caught her lips with his. The best part, it was his lips, not his mask. The worst part was before Sakura could pull back and see his face, Kakashi tied an extra piece of gauss over her eyes. "Wha…?" Sakura questioned bringing her hands up to her covered eyes. She didn't get an answer, but a pair of strong arms pulled her down and kissed her again, this time harder and more lustful.

Sakura kissed back fervently and her hands moved to his chest where they explored freely. Kakashi reached up and pulled the rubber band from her hair, letting it fall down around her face. Then he let his hands slide up and down her sides. The copy-nin moved his hand to Sakuras butt and gave it a hard squeeze making Sakura gasp and he took his opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth.

Sense was returning to Sakura and she tried to pull back. Kakashi held tighter and deepened the kiss. Sakura was finally able to free her mouth. "Your still injured." She panted and tried to get off. The woman heard a soft chuckle. "I think this will revive me faster." Kakashi replied and moved his hand down to rub her inner thigh. Sakura could not stop the moan that passed her lips.

That moan was like music to Kakashis' ears and he felt a tightening in his groin. Kakashi did it again, harder this time, earning a louder moan. "Ka…kashi…" Sakura moaned. His groin got tighter again. "Sakura." He whispered in her ear, and he knew he had her, she would not protest again.

Their lips met again and Sakura was just as into it as he was, her hands moved to his shoulders and her body pressed hard against his. Sakura felt his member push against her hip and she gasped again giving Kakashi his chance to again put his tongue in her mouth. Kakashi slid his hands up, under her shirt.

Sakura sat up and ripped off her medical coat, throwing it to the side, and pulling her shirt off. Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows and watched in pleasure as Sakura got off of him and slid her pants off awkwardly seeing as she was blindfolded. Down to her underwear Sakura stumbled her way back to the bed and crawled back onto of Kakashi.

She pulled the blanket down past his feet and then went for his pants. Kakashi sat on his elbows and just let Sakura do as she pleased. His pants were off in seconds and Sakura didn't waste time getting his boxers off either. The fact that Sakura couldn't see what she was doing helped her from being nervous.

Now that Kakashi was naked and fully exposed to her she let her hands see for her, as they scoured his legs, thighs, abs, back down to his fully erect cock. Sakura hesitated only a moment before she put her mouth over his length, slowly bringing her face down. Kakashi moaned this time and Sakura found that she liked that, very much, and she wanted him to do it again.

Sakura brought her mouth back up till his shaft was out of her mouth and then put it back in her mouth letting his next moan fill her mind. With no more teasing Sakura began to suck his member with skill and aggression. Kakashi moaned and groaned accordingly and laid back, moving his hand to the back of her head and grabbing a handful of her hair. His other hand moved to her breast and rubbed her taut nipple through the lace.

Kakashi couldn't believe that Sakura was here, giving him a blowjob. But she was, and she was amazing. It ended too soon for Kakashi as Sakura moved up, unable to wait any longer. Sakura positioned herself above him and lowered herself down on him. The copy-nins hands automatically moved to her hips as he tilted his head back and grunted.

Sakura had gone all the way down and had to pause. It didn't feel that big when it was in her mouth, but now that it was inside of her tight womanhood it felt enormous. When she adjusted to his size she began to move up and down in small circles, working her hips to the fullest.

Both of their heart rates escalated and Kakashi was trying to ignore the pain from his injuries. That feat wasn't too hard to pull off seeing as the pleasure he was feeling was far greater than the pain. Sakura seemed to be an expert at what she was doing and Kakashi didn't complain. Her body moved over his perfectly and she knew when to moan and mew.

Kakashi was reaching his climax and he knew Sakura couldn't be far off either. His hands moved up her back and pulled her down. His kissed her passionately grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down hard over his cock. She screamed his name loudly as she released her passion and a second later he spilled his seed deep within her.

Sakura collapsed onto of Kakashi her breathing erratic. Kakashi groaned in pain and breathed just as heavily. She realized what she had done and didn't care. She had always loved Kakashi, not exactly romantically, but she thought now that those feelings could be there, deep within her, hidden for fear of the consequences.

Regardless of anything that happened Sakura was still currently Kakashis' doctor. She climbed off of him quickly and put her clothes back on. By the time she got the blindfold off Kakashi had his mask back in place and was lying against his pillows, a satisfied look on his face. "Take your medicine." She ordered and went to leave the room feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I hate taking pills." Kakashi complained looking at the bottle beside his bed.

"Well then." Sakura said grabbing the bottle, popping two pills into her mouth, and kissing Kakashi deeply. He was caught off guard making it easy for Sakura to use her tongue to force the two pills down his throat. She pulled back and straightened up. "I'll be back in the morning." She promised and left Kakashi in a daze.

Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think of it! You should also check out my other works! I would be so grateful!!!! Thanks for reading!

~Lady Toorima


End file.
